


All Dressed Up

by such_heights



Series: Podfic [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: #ITPE, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"There's just one thing," the Doctor added, as though he'd only just remembered. "There's a bit of a dress code."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Dressed Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quintenttsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quintenttsy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All Dressed Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/396315) by [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass). 



**original text:** [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/396315)  
**reader notes:** Recorded for [](http://leish.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://leish.dreamwidth.org/)**leish** in the #itpe exchange.  
**download:** 18:33 minute .mp3 **[as a direct download on my website](http://such-heights.com/podfic/All%20Dressed%20Up,%20by%20kass.mp3)** or [audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132012122116.zip).


End file.
